1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a safety razor. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an ergonomic razor handle provided with gripping areas for enhancing comfort of hand grasping during shaving operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous razor handles comprising a body portion for hand grasping and a head portion at a front end thereof to which a razor head is mounted via an appropriate bearing structure are known.
Various kinds of razor handles have been proposed in the past for improving hand grasping by means of gripping areas provided on a side surface of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,511 to Miller shows a rectilinear composite razor handle structure having a housing structure with an array of spaced apertures and a compressible resilient insert structure including projection portions which that extend through the apertures.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0103545 to Dansreau shows a razor handle having an outer layer made from a compressible elastomeric material and formed around an inner rigid core. The elongated handle is provided with a series of spaced fins having a substantially uniform aspect ratio D:T, wherein D is a depth of each individual fin viewed in a direction transverse to a longitudinal axis of the shaver handle, and T is a thickness of each of the fins viewed in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis.
These designs, however, fail to provide an acceptable compromise between a firm hand gripping and a good touch feeling of the handle while shaving, especially in certain grasping positions.